The Life of a Duellist's Wife
by codegal
Summary: Just a fic that looks into the very frustrating and worrisome life of a duellist’s wife. Takes on three different perspectives of three completely different wives.


**Title: **The life of a duellist's wife

**Author: **codegal

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I just wish I did.

**Summary: **Just a fic that looks into the very frustrating and worrisome life of a duellist's wife. Takes on three different perspectives of three completely different wives.

**Author's Notes: **Ok, this is just a fic that was the production of a plot bunny that bit me and wouldn't let go. **Warning I:** I'm not sure that this fic has any plot, it was just something I wrote up really quickly, so don't complain that you didn't get the fic. **Warning II: **The characters may seem a little OOC… don't worry, it's all for the greater good of the fic… **Warning III: **Did I mention that I wasn't sure about the plot..?

---

**[Bakura Residence]**

"Ryou! Come back here! Don't you dare leave this house!"

Ryou sighed and paused, turning to face his angry wife. Normally, Bakura wouldn't have mind Tea's temper, seeing as that was what had attracted him to her in the first place. In all honesty, he was rather turned on.

But there was a duelling tournament and registration would close in half an hour, so he didn't have any time to waste.

"Tea, cant we talk about this later? I have to go and register myself for the tournament, now!"

Tea stared at Ryou, dumbfounded. Colour flitted across her cheeks, and then her temper exploded.

"Talk about this later? Talk about this later? Ryou, I cant believe you would rather go to a stupid tournament then to spend time with your son! What would be more important then discussing our son? Who, might I add, almost sent another one of his classmates into the shadow realm!"

Ryou couldn't help the proud laugh that burst from his lips. At only three, his son had almost sent two of his pre-school buddies to the shadow realm.

He couldn't be any more proud.

Grinning to himself, Ryou checked his pocket for his deck, slipped his shoes on and stepped outside the door. Tea immediately followed him, poking at his shoulder blades to capture his attention.

"Ryou! I hate it when you go to these duelling tournaments. You forget about everything else in your life, your attention mainly focussing on building your deck and beating the heck out of everyone!"

Still grinning to himself, Ryou turned and face his wife. "Tea, that's not true. That's not all I focus on, I also see if I should just end the person's misery and send them to the shadow realm.

Tea mumbled some words under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "and I wonder where he got it from." Shaking her head, Tea turned her attention back to her husband and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen, Ryou. If you dare leave, I'm gonna ban you from our bed, and you can just spend the night on the couch, 'cause I'm—"

Tea's spurt of angry words was cut off, as Ryou placed his lips onto hers. It wasn't gentle. It was a kiss of possession, which was very effective in quieting tea.

The familiar warmth of Ryou's mouth on hers ignited the flames of desire, and the warm stirring in Tea's stomach. Sighing in submission, Tea's arms linked behind Ryou's neck, and she gave him as good as she got.

Breaking apart from the drugging kiss, Tea drew in a shaky breath, her eyelids heavy, her body tensed with want. She looked up at Ryou.

He grinned back at her, placing another quick, hard kiss on her already swollen lips. Pulling back, he whispered into her ear. "Keep that in mind until I come back."

And before Tea knew what was happening, Ryou was gone, and she was leaning weakly against the doorframe of their front door. Shaking her head in exasperation, she muttered, "men," before going back inside to talk to their son.

---

**[Kaiba Residence]**

The baby was hungry.

Serenity smiled at her son as he latched onto her nipple and sucked noisily. His lids drooping down in contentment, to cover blue-coloured eyes.

The boy was the spitting image of his father.

Serenity's eyes clouded over with happy tears. Not only was he the spitting image of his father, he also had the same impatient disposition that Seto was notorious for. Smiling, Serenity murmured non-sensical words to her son, her being caught up in the moment.

Leaning against the doorframe of the nursing room, Seto watched as his wife fed his son.

He couldn't believe his good fortune in finding someone such as Serenity who truly loved him for the person that he was. Rarely in life did he meet someone who gave him their unconditional love. Mokuba, the only exception. So when Serenity came along, he was hesitant in beginning any relationship with her.

Seeing her now with his son, he was glad that he had ignored his mind's advice.

Pushing away from the doorframe, he strode over to his wife and son, Caleb. Placing a gentle hand on Serenity's shoulder, he gazed down at the pair.

Looking up, Serenity flashed Seto a radiant smile that took his breath away. "Hey," she murmured. Noticing his battle apparel, her brow furrowed.

"Are you going somewhere, Seto?"

Seto stroked Serenity's forehead. "Yeah, I'm going to register myself for the national duelling tournament, remember? After I have defeated a few people, I should be back before night fall."

Bending over to place a kiss on Serenity's forehead, Seto started at the feel of Serenity's firm grasp around his left wrist. Startled, he gazed down into Serenity's green eyes.

"Be careful, Seto. I would like to see you unharmed when you come home. I know those direct attacks to your life points can leave quite a bruise. And I hate to see you hurt."

Giving Serenity a reassuring smile, Seto placed a gentle kiss to her lips, touched by her concern. Placing a kiss on his now sleeping son, he reassured her that he would be fine and then set off to the tournament.

---

**[Wheeler Residence]**

Joey sat down at the foot of his shared bed and leant over to pull his sneakers on.

A flurry of movement caught his attention, and he looked up to see his wife throwing clothes frantically out of their closet.

He cocked his head to the side. "Mai, what are you doing?"

She spared a glance over her shoulder before resuming her chore. "I'm looking for your blue jeans."

Joey raised a brow. "What for?"

"So I can wear it, stupid."

Finding the article of clothing, Mai slipped out of her robe and into Joey's jeans, fastening it around the slight bump of her stomach. She yanked on a sweater over her head to complete her outfit.

Having finished putting on his shoes, Joey checked for his deck and went to kiss his wife farewell, but was surprised as she latched onto his arm.

"I'm coming with you, Joey. I wanna watch you kick some butt. And, if I'm lucky, might get to do a little butt kicking of my own."

Joey shook his head, dismissing the notion. "Sorry, babe, but you're out of commission for the moment."

Mai gave him a level glare. "Seeing as you're the one who 'put me out of commission' as you so put it, I don't think you're the best person to be stopping me from going."

Joey sighed, placing his hands on Mai's shoulders. "Mai, I just… don't want anything to happen to you. You know how rough some duels can get and in your delicate condition…"

Joey trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Mai smiled and linked her hands with Joey's. "Tell you what. I'll only duel when you're supervising. Otherwise, I'll be by your side, cheering you on."

A full-fledged smile erupted on Joey's face that melted her heart.

"That's my girl," Joey murmured, wrapping an arm protectively around Mai's waist, before ushering her out their apartment door and towards town.

---

TBC. R and R as always.


End file.
